This invention relates to a concrete vibrator machine and more particularly to a concrete vibrator machine adapted for use in combination with a concrete finishing machine.
To form a bridge deck, concrete is normally poured between a pair of spaced-apart guide rails which run the length of the bridge deck. The concrete is normally poured on the bridge centering after reinforcing rods or re-bars have been positioned thereon. The concrete is poured immediately in front of a concrete finishing machine which runs on the guide rails and travels along the length thereof. It is necessary to vibrate the concrete with vibrator devices to achieve the desirable concrete consolidation.
A problem associated with the vibrating of the concrete is that the concrete tends to harden very quickly after being vibrated so it is imperative that the concrete be vibrated in close proximity to the forward end of the concrete finishing machine so that the concrete may be suitably finished. If the concrete is vibrated some distance ahead of the finishing machine, the concrete will harden to such a degree that the finishing machine cannot suitably finish it since it takes some time for the finishing machine to travel the distance between the point of vibration and the point of finishing.
Quite often, the specifications of the bridge deck will require that the concrete be vibrated at predetermined spacings for predetermined lengths of time and that the vibrators not be permitted to come into engagement with the re-bars. Another requirement or specification for some bridge decks is that the vibrator devices be lowered into the concrete in a substantially vertically disposed position. Heretofore, a plurality of vibrators were operated by workmen who attempted to insert the vibrators into the concrete at the predetermined spacings for predetermined lengths of time. The spacings and lengths of time are not accurate since the same depends upon the guesswork of the worker. Additionally, the workers experience fatigue during long pours and the desirable vibrating specifications are not met.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved concrete vibrator machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine which is adapted to be used in combination with a concrete finisher machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine which includes means for inserting hydraulic vibrators at predetermined spacings for a predetermined length of time.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator including a truss assembly extending between spaced-apart drive units.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine having a plurality of vertically and horizontally movable vibrator devices mounted on a truss assembly in such a manner so that the vibrator devices may be closely positioned to a concrete finisher machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine which is adapted to span various bridge deck widths.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine which is adjustable to comply with various specifications.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine including a truss assembly which is comprised of a plurality of truss sections detachably secured together in an end-to-end relationship.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled concrete vibrator machine which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a support means for a vibrator apparatus which distributes the weight of the support means sufficiently to prevent collapse of the spaced-apart guide rails upon which the machine is travelling.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.